Wages of Sin
by Irelandgal131
Summary: Sequel to Guns and Roses. Link grounded his teeth, while fighting back emotions of rage and hate. He couldn't lose it now. He was just beginning to realize what he'd been a part of all these years. The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together and he needed just a few more.
1. Chapter 1

Wages of Sin

"_For the wages of sin is death…" _

_Romans 6:23_

Vaati made his way down the dark hallway, dreading every step that brought him closer to _him_. The walls were draped with paintings of old kings and queens that once lived in the palace, a palace almost destroyed by the uprising many years ago. People think they know what they want; that a Republic would open a new world and a new way of life for the citizens of Hyrule. Everyone always wanted change, no matter how good they had it. They could be the richest, most powerful fools in the land and they would still cry out for _Change!_ Political riots for change weren't the result of poor living conditions or maltreatment – they were the direct result of boredom.

But since when did people give a damn who reigns as long as they're comfortable?

Once the famine hit, people blamed the king and queen for their plight, that the shortage of food was a direct result of their decisions as monarchs. Things went downhill from there… but not for Vaati until recently.

They probably even think the revolt was their idea.

Vaati turned the corner and finally arrived at his destination. A long wooden door hand-carved with intricate designs stood before him. He suddenly wished he had taken his time in getting here. He reached out to take the handle but then cursed when pain shot up his right hand. He held it up, while spitting out every fowl word he could think of. His trigger finger was completely gone, replaced by a bloody stump that still hurt like hell. The bandage was firmly wrapped around it, having just begun to heal. Still muttering, he reached out with his other hand and yanked the door open.

The room was dim with the only light coming from the small candle on the far side of the room. A lone figure sat in a chair, facing away from the doorway and Vaati almost turned on his heel and ran out. But cowardice wouldn't save him.

He stepped into the room taking slow, cautious steps. He placed his left hand on the revolver at his hip, giving him a small sense of comfort. His mind ran through the many excuses he'd planned to use for this moment but all seemed ridiculous now that he was here.

Then, the figure in the chair spoke in a half whisper from across the room.

"_You…have failed_."

Vaati shifted nervously on his feet. "I can explain. The bitch had help, and I…"

The figure held up a hand and Vaati immediately cut off, not daring to speak.

"_The contract… is broken…"_

Vaati spoke up, gaining confidence. "It doesn't matter, we know who the last–"

"_SILENCE,_" the voice hissed.

Vaati shut his mouth, having second thoughts about how much mercy he will be shown. He took a step back making up his mind to make a break for it. Then the figure in the chair stood. He felt almost paralyzed to the spot and tried to get his legs to start moving. He was going to die! He didn't want to die!

He started to slowly pull out his revolver, but his hand was shaking so much he could hardly get the flap off. But, to his surprise, the figure spoke.

"_This will be the last time I clean up your mess_…"

The snake-like voice made his skin crawl, but the words brought a great pang of relief. He took his hand off the gun and let out a shaky breath. He was being spared.

"Yes sir. I'll finish the job." He turned on his heel and began making his way towards the exit, counting every step. But before he could reach the door, he heard a faint movement behind him and realized, all too late, that the lord was not referring to the mess in Kakiri. Whirling around, the last thing Vaati, the notorious gang member, saw was the end of a barrel.

. . .

Zelda clutched the letter tightly, not believing what she was reading. This was simply _not_ happening. Her hands shook in anger and she was half tempted to start screaming at the nearest bystander. She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the hearth, though she knew that wouldn't solve a damn thing.

She couldn't believe it. They had no right!

She paced the county jailhouse where she worked and had been appointed Sheriff of Kokiri for the past several years. Zelda had lived in this district all her life and earned her right to become Sheriff. There was no way the government was taking that from her and appointing some fancy official to run the town. Kokiri was just about the only district in all Hyrule that wasn't controlled by the higher-ups. They had stayed away from the politics and the mob and, so far, that was suiting them just fine. The town was self-sustaining with its small businesses and farms to support itself, allowing it to and stay away from the world slowly being taken over by corrupted officials.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!"

The letter was clear. She had two weeks to get her affairs in order and resign as Sheriff of Kokiri before she was replaced. Apparently she lacked training and experience as a sheriff and, therefore, was unsuitable for the position. _The hell she did!_

Grabbing her jacket and her badge, she stomped out into the cold weather and made her way towards the mayor's office. Surely he could do something, maybe write a letter to the Senator or whoever was in charge of the decision to replace her.

She plowed through the snow that covered the ground, not caring that the icy wind bit into her skin like pinpricks. The winters in Hyrule were harsh and more often than not, a blizzard presented itself unannounced and people were forced to stay indoors.

Zelda finally arrived at the small house near the edge of the town. Not bothering to knock, she strolled in and found the mayor sitting patiently at his desk, writing letters and running the town's business. He looked up, not surprised to see her and she knew that he was already aware of the situation.

"They can't do this," she ground out.

"They can and they will," the mayor said while turning back to his letter. Zelda walked up and place both palms flat on the desk.

"So do something. Tell them to keep their damn noses out of our business." The mayor sighed before giving Zelda back his full attention.

"You know I don't have authority to do that. The one giving the order holds more power than just a mayor in the next town over. He has control and influence. Probably politically related."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Then it _is_ the Senator."

The mayor sat back while rubbing his chin in thought. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had his hand in it. He's been trying to gain a better grasp on Hyrule since his election. Not to mention he owns half the major corporations and businesses in the country. I have no doubt law enforcement falls under that category."

Zelda slammed a fist down in a fit of anger. She could feel her knuckles turning white as she clutched her fingers together in a tight grip. She really needed do something about her temper. After, of course, she got her job back.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to squelch her emotions. "Okay."

Standing up straight she took off her hat before running a hand through her tangled hair.

"I'll just have to speak to the Senator myself," she said while taking out her pistol.

At this the mayor started. He opened his mouth to speak after recovering from the shock of her suggestion, "That is out of the question! It's impossible to gain an audience with the Senator, unless you have direct business with him, so you will have to approach him another way. Do you have any idea how dangerous it would to threaten the Senator – which I have no doubt you will – and demand that he give in to your demands? You might as well put a bullet through your temple and save yourself the trouble of being tortured to death."

Zelda spun the cylinder of her gun as she replied, "Come on, Mayor. Would the Senator really attack a defenseless woman, like me?"

The mayor scoffed at her calm, but fake reply. "I would rather take a on a five-hundred pound Darknut than go against you. But the Senator has friends. Powerful friends, who no doubt use Darknuts as their foot stools."

Zelda replaced the gun in its holster.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

The mayor glared, "But I'm not. What would I do if– "

Zelda held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry mayor, but soon I wont be taking orders from you anyways." She took a breath before continuing. "This job is my life. It's all I have left of my dad. You know I wouldn't give it up in a million years."

The mayor looked into her pleading eyes and saw a glimpse of the woman who hid so well behind her tough nature. Though he loved her like a daughter and tried desperately to get through to her, he knew that those walls filled with pride and distance might someday be her undoing.

He sighed in defeat, "A fools errand to try and change your mind. But I had to try, sweetheart."

Zelda nodded, "Thank you."

She placed her hat back on her head and turned to leave. "Don't worry mayor," she consoled while reaching for the door handle.

"The Senator wont know what's coming to him." Zelda then pulled the door open and stepped out to leave.

"I think you should wait for him."

This made Zelda stop cold in her tracks, half-way out the door. Six months have passed since the incident with the Five-brothers and there hasn't been trouble from them since. Nor has she heard anything from the man who saved her from her worst nightmare.

"He's not coming back."

"He said he would."

She still had her back to him, but the mayor could picture the deep frown decorating her face.

"I'm not waiting for him. I never was." And with that she walked out, slamming the door as she left.

. . .

The icy wind bit into his skin, it's unforgiving nature relentless as he lifted one foot after another through the dense snow covering the ground. He had been traveling for days on foot trying to make his way towards the huge fortress in the Northern lands. He had to leave Epona behind, knowing that she would not survive a trip through the snowy mountains during winter. The blizzards were fierce during the season especially in the Northern parts of Hyrule. If Link hadn't trekked this path a hundred times and knew all the warmest resting places along the way, he would have froze to death about a week ago.

Now, after days of traveling he could finally make out the high walls and the gray stones of the castle built on the side of the great mountain. A coldness settled over him that had little to do with the weather and everything to do with what lay ahead.

The gates at the front of the fortress were rusted through and Link was easily able kick them open, allowing him passage. The stone path leading up to the doors brought back not-so-fond memories, stirring his anger even more. Not caring about the laws of propriety, Link took hold of the front doors and heaved them open before stepping inside.

Everything stood just as he remembered. The great hall remained vast and dark, giving off a haunted look. Dust coated the floor and the furnishings while the chandelier swayed to and fro, its presence disturbed by the front doors slamming shut. Legend has it, the fortress used to be the home of a great snow monster that once roamed the northern lands. Link wasn't sure if he believed the story and quite frankly could care less. Right now, he wanted answers so that he could leave the damn place as soon as possible.

Cruel memories flashed through his mind, as Link made his way through great halls.

"_Please… please…"_

With each step his hatred grew and he knew if he didn't calm his mind now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking revenge. . Although violence raged inside him, he moved with surprising calm while passing the many portraits decorating the long passageways, their eyes following him as he descended deeper into the mansion. His hands itched for his pistol as he turned a corner and headed towards the master bedroom. He was just about there when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Master Link?"

Link turned towards the voice and recognized the kind, old man before him holding a tray of food. He was small man whose hair was nearly gone except for the grey mustache decorating his upper lip. Link's anger briefly dissipated as he recognized the man who taught him right from wrong and brought him out of a terrible life.

"Gordon. It's good to see you." The old man smiled.

"Oh, master Link. What a surprise! I did not think you would ever return." He looked as if he would run up and hug Link if not for the tray in his hands.

"Yes," Link sighed. "It's been a long time."

Gordon, the butler of the great mansion, knew something was wrong from the bitterness hidden in Links voice.

"I take it, you're not here to stay."

Link looked towards the doors of the master bedroom, frowning in disgust.

"I just need a few words with the old man. Then I'll be out of your way." Link couldn't meet Gordon's eyes as he spoke.

"This is your home too, master Link."

This time, Link did meet his eyes and Gordon saw that his words were a mistake. Anger, _old_ anger, burned in the young masters eyes as he reached for the door to the bedroom. Gordon wasn't afraid of Link. He knew him well enough to know he wasn't a rash man who acted out of anger. But he did fear what would become of the boy he grew to love if he continued with his current path of bloodshed.

"This was never my home," Link sneered before pulling open the door and entering the room that held the misery of his past.

"_Please… please…"_

Link stepped into the dark room whose only source of light was a small candle beside the bed. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before slowly making his way towards the light.

"_Please… please… don't kill him…"_

He could feel a vengeful wrath threatening to burst forth as he moved closer, all the while staring at the prone figure in the bed. He stopped just at the bedside, near the lit candle, waiting. It wasn't long before movement caught his eye and a pale, trembling hand lifted up and pointed at Link. The motion was followed by a shrill, damaged voice filled with death and decay.

"So… you've finally come to kill me."

Link stepped closer, his expression turned to stone.

"I don't need to kill you. You'll be dead before long."

The figure began to wheeze and cackle in amusement. However, the effort seemed to take some of the strength from him as he coughed up the mucus lodged in his throat.

"Ah… ah ha ha. That's true," the figure rasped. "But surely you want revenge for your stolen childhood."

Link's eyes hardened.

"I don't want anything from you. Not even revenge."

The figure narrowed his eyes, unbelieving.

"What's this about. Have you grown weak? I, Agahnim, did not raise a coward."

"No. You raised a killer."

The figure in the bed wheezed again.

"Ah, and what a fine one you've turned out to be. If only you had finished the job, you would have achieved greatness. Became what you were born to become."

Link grounded his teeth, while fighting back emotions of rage and hate. He couldn't lose it now. He was just beginning to realize what he'd been a part of all these years. The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together and he needed just a few more.

Link took one more step, so that he was now glowering over the figure on the bed.

"And… what would I have become if I completed the ritual."

Agahnim smiled wickedly, revealing his sharp, yellow teeth before answering.

"A god."

. . .

* * *

><p>Zelda walked into Castle town with no more than the clothes on her back, her horse and a small bag of food strapped to the saddle. Exhaustion stemmed from traveling the long journey from Kokiri that lasted nearly three and a half days. Each night she slept under the stars, with her gun close by in case of trouble.<p>

Taking in the sights around her, Zelda was surprised at the tall buildings surrounding the streets and the many people who bustled about with their busy lives. She'd been here before but each time she visited, the town seemed to grow in population and size. Though the city life was appealing in its own way, it never suited Zelda. There was hardly any space to breathe or roam about. Though there were fields on the outskirts of the town, if you could call it that, they weren't large enough for Zelda to ride Salem, her horse, for more than a mile or two.

Her sense of direction was, unfortunately lacking and she had to resort to asking for directions. Zelda was not surprised to find that almost every _man_ knew exactly where the place was, and gave detailed instructions on the location. It took twenty minutes, but she was able to find the famous Saloon smack dab in the middle of Castle Town. The structure stood two stories high, already bigger than most of the buildings in Kokiri, and screamed of men. The smell of alcohol and smoke reached Zelda before she was even ten yards away. Tying up Salem on one of the posts, she checked her gun before making her way towards the entrance of the Saloon. She wasn't worried about her faithful steed, for if anyone tried to steal him they would only receive a sore backside from the fall and a few kicks to the head for their troubles.

As Zelda stepped through the swinging doors, she was not surprised to find things unchanged. The tables remained still spread out over the floors while the stage stood out on the right side. And, of course, men everywhere. There were a few women sitting with the men playing cards, but they weren't there by choice. The Saloon was a dangerous place for the fairer sex, and those who entered were either showgirls, gold diggers, or prostitutes.

Zelda made her way towards the bar at the back, shoving past the people who were in her way. As soon as she stepped up to the counter Telma, the bartender, immediately recognized her and held up a hand to signal that she would be with her in a moment. Nodding her head, Zelda leaned against the bar and patiently waited for her friend to finish serving the drinks. Glancing around, she took in the faces around her and didn't recognize any of them. Not that she would, of course, since Castle Town wasn't part of her jurisdiction. But one could never be too sure. The showgirls on stage were performing one of their routines, causing men to release a shower whistles and hoots. Zelda frowned, disgusted at the way they threw themselves at the stage, hoping to get a kiss or two. If any of them tried anything–

"Zelda."

Hearing her name, she turned towards the kind voice, and smiled at her long-time friend who had known her father and watched her grow up.

"Telma. It's good to see you." The woman named Telma smiled, genuinely happy to see her.

"If I had know you were coming dear, I would have cleared my schedule."

Zelda answered while shaking her head.

"There's no need, since I wont be in town long. Besides, I knew if you took me out you'd just take me shopping and spend too much money buying me pretty things I don't need." Telma smiled mischievously, while shaking her head.

"Well, who could blame me? All you ever wear are brown leather pants and a leather jacket, complete with a brown leather hat. Such a tomboy! At least you wear your hair down." Telma's expression suddenly grew serious.

"Are you here on business?" Zelda met Telma's eyes. She knew the old woman hated her job and the dangers that came with it and she _certainly_ wasn't going to be happy about her reason for coming. Zelda decided to cut to the chase.

"Business. But I need a place to stay." Telma waved her hand in dismissal.

"Of course you can stay here. You insult me by asking. Now, what kind of business?"

Zelda took a deep breath and plunged on, "I'm here because I'm in danger of losing my badge. I need you to find the Senator's whereabouts, and where he'll be the next couple of days. I know you can do it."

Telma scoffed. "Of course I can do it. I hear just about every piece of gossip that runs through this town. The question is whether or not I should." Zelda's expression became pleading as she stared at Telma. If Telma ever wanted to get Zelda out of this life of danger, now was the time. But Telma also knew that she loved her job, and would never give it up whether she was fired or not.

"Telma, please." The older woman's expression softened. Telma remained one of the only ones who knew of Zelda's past.

"Oh, Zelda. Why don't you use this opportunity to settle down, get married, have kids. Live a long, peaceful life. It's not a bad idea."

Zelda swallowed.

"I don't think that's in the cards for me." As wonderful as the simple life sounded, Zelda knew she would never be able to fully give herself to any man. The hurt of what was done to her went too deep. The only drug that numbed the pain was her job and helping prevent any other girl from having to go through the same ordeal. An ordeal that would destroy any hope of ever having a normal life.

Telma was quiet for a long time. After a while, she finally sighed in defeat. "Alright darlin. I'll see what I can find out."

Relief flowed through and she nodded her head gratefully.

"Thank you."

Zelda glanced around the room, craning her neck to get a better view. It was hard to make out a few of the faces through cloud of smoke but she was pretty sure-

"If your looking for Malon, she'll be on stage in a couple of minutes," Telma answered her unspoken question while gesturing with her thumb. "Why don't you take a seat while I finish up here," she said before turning back to prospective customers.

Zelda preferred to stand, but since she was wary from her long journey, decided to pull up a stool. As she was making herself comfortable, or as comfortable as one could be in a bar full of drunks, the music started and the curtain opened to reveal several showgirls dressed in flashy costumes. Zelda immediately recognized her friend whose bright, red hair was emphasized by her blue costume. The crowd whistled and cheered as the showgirls began to dance to an upbeat melody played by an ensemble of fiddles and guitars. She had to admit, Malon Hartwright was quite the dancer. Her voice wasn't bad either, though she hadn't had the chance to prove it yet. Zelda smiled at her friend, having every confidence that she would make it big one day. As soon as the song ended, the dancers all took a bow and Zelda was just able to catch Malon's eye. Her friend gave her a huge smile and quickly made her way off the stage. She strode with confidence as she made her way towards Zelda, a spark of excitement in her eyes. But before she could reach her, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey baby, saw ya on stage. Why don't you come here' n sit with us…"

Malon smiled, trying to shrug out of his grip, but the man held fast. "I'm sorry sir," she consoled, her thick, country accent giving her an edge. "But I don't do any offstage performances. Although I'm sure some of the other girls–" Malon barely got the words out of her mouth when the man painfully yanked her arm towards their table. Her vibrato soon left her and fear seemed to take over.

"Please let go."

"Come on honey. You wan it bad. I can tell." The drunk then reached out his other hand ready to run his palm over that silky smooth chest of hers. His fingers barely brushed the fabric of her dress before he felt someone grab his hair and pull hard, yanking his neck back painfully. He felt his chair tip, ever so slightly, back and he had the sudden fear that he might fall over. But the fear was forgotten as the hand that gripped the hair on the top of his head tightened, and he found himself drunkenly staring at the upside-down face of a woman with a murderous expression. Before he even had time to drool, a cold voice filled his ears.

"Are. You. Deaf."

She bit out each word. The woman then twisted his hair, causing him to release a whine of protest.

"She said 'let go' you intoxicated _snake_."

Realization dawned on the poor sap and he immediately let go of Malon. She rubbed the spot where his hands had touched, a disgusted expression on her face. Satisfied, Zelda turned back to her opponent.

"I better not see you touch another girl in this bar. If you do, I'll twist your arm until I hear it snap. And then I'll shoot you for good measure. Do you understand?"

All the man could do was nod, saliva running down his face at the awkward angle. Zelda then let go of his hair, but not before she kicked the legs of the chair, causing it to fall backwards with the man still in it. There was a bit of commotion at the scene but no one dared to bother Zelda as she made her way back to her seat, Malon trailing behind her. Telma was shaking her head as they approached the counter, a frown plastered on her face.

"I swear Zelda. Do you have to cause a scene every time you plan a visit." Zelda held up her hands innocently.

"The man couldn't keep his hands to himself." Telma's only response was to raise an eyebrow. Malon sauntered up to the counter.

"Now Telma darlin, you know Zelda just loves the attention," Malon exclaimed as Telma handed her a glass of water. She gulped the whole thing down before setting the empty glass back on the bar. Zelda was about to retort to her comment about getting attention but was cut off as Malon grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the back room.

"Zelda you know I only tease. Come! I'm about to have heat stroke in this dress and I know you have some gossip for me! Come tell me all as I change." Zelda closed her eyes, letting herself be pulled to the back room where the costumes were held. She dearly hoped that Malon wasn't referring to a certain incident six months back. Unfortunately, that certain incident was _exactly_ what Malon was referring to. So Zelda retold the whole story, sparing no detail except for the part about the letter. Malon listened excitedly asking questions here and there. She always loved hearing of Zelda's dangerous escapades and the scrapes she would get into.

Zelda had known Malon since they were kids. Malon's dad was a farmer who lived just outside of Castletown. Zelda's own father would drop her off and she would stay with Malon and her family for a few days as her dad took care of business in Castletown.

"So let me get this straight. The devious, yet exciting outlaw just up and left? Without a word?"

Zelda stared at the glass of water in her hands, trying not to meet Malon's eyes. She had a gift for knowing when people were lying or perhaps not conveying the full story.

"Yes."

Malon narrowed her eyes suspiciously before returning to the task of undressing.

"That's too bad you let him get away," Malon wisped.

Zelda grounded her teeth.

"Trust me, if I hadn't been unconscious at the time, he wouldn't have gotten away."

Malon smiled mischievously. "That's not what I meant."

Zelda decided to ignore that last comment and get to her reasons for being here. She was surprised when Malon gasped at her mention of the Senator. Though Zelda was not sure what he looked like, she could guess what kind of man he was. Rich, powerful, and insatiable. She would bet her shooting arm that the Senator himself was the cause of half the corruption in Castle Town, not to mention Hyrule. She was just glad that the small town of Kokiri was far from the city and hardly bothered by the rising crime rate. At least, for now.

"So you want an audience with the Senator, huh." Malon had just finished putting on a simple working dress that she wore when she wasn't dancing. Being a showgirl was only a part time position while the rest of her time was spent waitressing and serving drinks. Zelda didn't envy her, but respected her for pursuing her dreams no matter the grueling customers or drunks she had to put up with to get it.

"Well, darlin. You're in luck."

Twenty minutes later, Zelda stood before a long mirror gazing at the reflection. She wore a long, expensive looking gown that almost touched the floor. The deep, purple colored dress accentuated her figure and seemed to make her skin appear porcelain. The short sleeves hung off her shoulders in an alluring way while the ruffles made the skirt expand outward below the waist. Her hair was pulled up almost messily, but the outfit seemed to demand it. Her deep, blue eyes seemed the perfect shade to complement the ensemble.

Zelda felt completely ridiculous and waited for Malon to give-way to mirth. The whole thing was laughable. The fact that she, Zelda, would ever have the chance to be a lady seemed like an unreachable dream. Ever since that fateful day when her father died, and the only true object of value that any woman could offer a man had been stolen from her, she felt less than human.

Since then, she'd never really thought of herself as a woman. Only the Sheriff.

Malon pulled on the lace straps that kept the dress nice and taunt. Zelda bit off a curse, as the strings in the back were pulled unbearably tight.

"Oh, quit your fussing. You're lucky I still had this." Stepping back, Malon looked up and down, admiring her work.

"I must say, you clean up quite nicely, Zelda."

Zelda couldn't help but admire the creature in the mirror for one moment, before looking away in disgust.

"Thank you, Malon. But how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That the Senator was having a formal gathering tonight at the _Grandeur._"

Malon shrugged before messing with Zelda's hair a bit more.

"I was called in to work as a waitress at the party. The pay is usually better and I've done it before but tonight I had previous engagements. Besides, I have better things to do than wait on a bunch of rich, snobs." Zelda nodded her head in understanding then frowned.

"It seems too easy."

Zelda laid a comforting hand near the side of her leg where her derringer lay neatly strapped underneath the mountains of silk fabric. Though not her weapon of choice, since it was designed to only hold one bullet, the gun could easily kill or maim at close range.

Malon hands suddenly stilled in her hair, and Zelda noticed the troubled expression decorating her face. Zelda waited till their eyes met before raising a questioning eyebrow.

Malon sighed, "Zelda, I know you have your mind set on doing this, but… this guy is dangerous. If you cross him, he doesn't just go after you, he goes after your family and anyone related. Even people who _inadvertently_ get in his way go missing."

Zelda felt her insides harden, but not out of fear.

"Well, it's a good thing I have no family to speak of. And besides…" Malon waited as Zelda slowly turned around to face her and what she saw sent a jolt of fear down her spine. Zelda's eyes were cold.

"If he messes with anyone I love, it's _me_ he should be afraid of."

* * *

><p>Please please PLEASE Review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The night was young but unusually chilly and the moon was barely a sliver in the sky. The only sounds that could be heard were the howls of laughter coming from the most expensive party thrown in a month.

Zelda mentally prepared herself for several possible scenarios and their potential side effects as she walked down the dusty road towards the second largest building in Castle Town. As much as she would have loved to go in guns blazing, she knew the only way for her to come out of this on top was discreetly. And in order to do this, she narrowed it down to six simple tasks.

Get in. Find the Senator. Keep the Senator within a five-foot radius at all times. Re-educate the Senator on exactly how much her job meant to her. Assure the Senator that it is in his best interest to let her leave unharmed. Then leave. Preferably unharmed.

Zelda sighed as she turned the corner and saw the three-story building that lit up the entire block and appeared cleaner than all the other structures around it. There were two guards standing outside the entrance. Zelda stood quietly and observed, as the guards demanded that each guest hand over their firearms before padding them down for good measure. As far as she could tell, the guests did not need an invitation to enter. Sighing, Zelda approached the entrance trying to look as though she attended these parties all the time. As soon as he reached the fancy glass, double doors one of the guards held out a hand to stop her.

"Relinquish any firearms." Zelda raised an eyebrow and the guard looked a bit sheepish and muttered something about protocol. As she approached the doors a second time, the other guard suddenly reached out and gripped her arm tightly. It took every ounce of control Zelda had to hold off the natural instinct to attack.

"Hold on." To Zelda's dread, he pulled out a list from his coat pocket. "What's your name."

Zelda stiffened. Should she lie? If they found out she was lying then the game was up. But she couldn't give them her real name.

"Malon." She cleared her throat. "My name is Malon Hartwright."

The guard scanned the list while Zelda prayed that even though Malon declined the offer, her name would still be on the list of guests. The guard frowned.

"Hmm, your name falls under the list for workers."

"Must have been a mistake," Zelda perked up.

To her relief the guard grunted, before waving her in. Guard number two, suddenly the perfect gentlemen, opened the door and in she went. And her breath stopped.

Really, what did she expect, some regular bar with a few fancy tables? But no, this was an exquisite veneer that screamed money. Small, round tables filled the room covered in white tablecloths and decorated with the most expensive floral arrangements. A titanic chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, glittering with crystals and lighting the room. Over to the right was a dance floor filled with several couples gliding in perfect step with one another. Zelda never felt more out of place.

Deciding that her cover could indefinitely be blown if she kept gawking like a moron, Zelda slowly began making her way across the room. The good thing about having a friend in the waitressing business is not only did she get to hang around all the higher-ups at fancy parties, but she knew who was who and their regular habits. She knew, for instance, what a certain Senator looked like and where he usually resided among the rich. Zelda began making her way to the back of the room, while simultaneously scanning faces for potential dangers. Many of the bodyguards were up against the walls, standing at perfect attention. But she also knew there would be undercover hit-men disguised as guests, sitting at tables around the room. One look from the Senator and they would jump to his bidding. But she wasn't worried. Not yet.

Finally, Zelda spotted him.

His white hair made him easily distinguishable. He sat near the back of the room at the biggest table, and perhaps the most protected spot in the building. Unfortunately, it was also the spot furthest from the exit. But while there was only one exit in the room, it was not the only entrance. Zelda noted that the party only took up this one ballroom at the front portion of the building, leaving many other rooms vacated near the back.

Zelda kept her eyes on the Senator as she made her way towards the back of the room, trying to unclench her fists and squash the anger forming in the pit of her stomach. She was failing.

She was only five yards away now and she could clearly make out the other guests at the table. On either side of the Senator sat two Gerudo girls wearing shimmering, gold dresses that complemented their dark skin. Their catlike eyes spoke more than their mouths, and Zelda knew they were more dangerous then they let on. Across the round table sat two men dressed in tuxes, whose backs were to Zelda. She could only assume they were another form of protection. Finally, her eyes took in the Senator himself. To Zelda's astonishment, he was younger than she'd expected. He wore his white hair short, with the exception of the left side in which his hair swept down over his eye. His skin was almost as white as his hair, which contrasted with his dark eyes. He seemed to pause in his talk as though he knew he was being watched. A slow smile stretched across his thin lips before he turned his head.

And looked straight at her.

Zelda couldn't quite explain what came over her. She felt a white lace of terror begin to creep inside. The air in her lungs felt cold and she couldn't find the strength to draw breath. Zelda would have loved to have been the more intimidating of the two, but this was simply not true. It wasn't until she broke her gaze with him that she was able to take in air again. When she looked back up he was whispering to one of the Gerudo girls who glanced over at Zelda before she stood up and left the table. Thankfully, Zelda was able to keep her emotionless mask on throughout her terrifying exchange with the Senator. She'd be damned if she showed a hint of fear in front of the pig.

Before she could figure out just how she wanted to proceed the Senator raised his hand and made a small gesture, beckoning her to sit down. She stared at him for moment before deciding she might as well. One of guards gave Zelda his seat, which put her directly across the table from the Senator. Just where she wanted to be. Her only complaint was that the guard who had given her his seat now stood directly behind her chair, as if he knew what she was about. She also made note of the door near the back of the room that led further into the building.

Narrowing her eyes, she returned her gaze to the Senator, whose eyes devoured her hungrily. Zelda willed herself not to flinch at the painful memories such a look brought up. Instead, she let her anger spread until there was no more fear. Fine. Let him be distracted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such a fine visit?"

_Right to the point. Hmm._

When she didn't answer, he continued. "Come now, don't be shy. I've seen that same look in the eyes of others I have angered by my actions, politically related or not. Although, I must say, never by one so fair. Tell me my dear. I am at your service."

Before Zelda could answer, the Gerudo woman came back holding a silver platter with two glasses of Champaign. She set the display in the middle of the table before returning to her seat beside the Senator. Zelda glanced at the wine disgustedly. Besides the fact that she was a bit of a lightweight, she never really liked the taste of alcohol.

"Senator…"

He held up a hand, "Please, call me Ghirahim."

"Do you know who I am?" Zelda asked, ignoring his request and looking straight at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Would you be more incensed if I did know?"

She wasn't going to play this game.

"You took something from me." Narrowing her eyes, she continued. "You declared yourself king and decided to arrange your loyal pawns according to your liking."

She placed both hands on the table. "And you think you can control a small, insignificant town. A town so far out of your reach that you have no idea how it can barely defend itself against corrupt dogs that declare themselves above the law. A law our ancestors fought to protect, to enforce. And if you think…"

She was interrupted by laughter. _His_ laughter.

"My dear, my dear, I had no idea how important your job was to you." Zelda blinked. She had yet to mention her job.

"Consider yourself reinstated for the position. If I had known that such a loyal specimen had been under my jurisdiction, I would never have interfered." He leaned back in his chair relaxed, but still watching her. "Now, enough talk of business. I have these gatherings so that I might take a break from politics."

Zelda was speechless. She could not believe what she was hearing. He would reinstate her? Could it really be that easy? She had expected to fight tooth and nail for the job she loved, but instead she found herself insulting him and telling exactly what she thought of him and his oppression and had almost forgotten what she had came for. And now that Zelda had won, she didn't feel as elated as she thought she would. She felt… disappointed.

He was still watching closely. His eyes, which had been shifty a second ago, were still and intent. Something wasn't right.

Zelda decided to play cool.

"Well…" her dry voice cracked. _Oh very smooth Zelda_. She took a sip of her wine and continued.

"I suppose there's nothing left for us to discuss."

"Excellent!" his eyes now held a satisfied glint, and she wanted to leave right away.

"Shall we dance, my dear?" he asked, his voice still casual.

"No."

Zelda began to stand, feeling panicked but wasn't sure why. Her stomach was in knots that she could only attribute to fear. Suddenly and without warning his hand shot out across the table and grabbed her arm.

"You don't look so well, my dear." His face was sympathetic, but his eyes still held that damn glint. She was about to tell him to take his damn hand off her arm when she felt a wave of dizziness. The knots in her stomach turned to cramps and Zelda realized this was not a natural reaction to fear as she had initially assumed. Her eyes returned to the wine glass. Comprehension came to her, along with the dread of what was to come. _Idiot! What a complete idiot!_

Luckily, the revelation that she was drugged did not register in her eyes. The guard behind her had grabbed her left arm while she was busy trying to think of a plan. She had minutes at best.

"Come," the Senator said as he stood from his seat. He had released my arm. "Let us take her to a room where she could lie down."

Zelda smiled, as if she still did not know what was going. "Yes, please do." He obviously did not want to cause a scene. Well too bad.

Zelda bent over little, as if she were in pain. The guard who held her arm shifted his fingers to gain a better grip and she saw her chance. Without warning she swung her head back as hard as she could, straightening her entire body from the hunched position. She felt the guard's nose break as it connected with the back of her skull, sending him back a few steps and falling onto another table filled with the Senator's guests. Several other guards around the room leapt to their feet and began making their way towards them. The Senator's face was no longer casual but filled with a sneer of annoyance. His expression was that of a satisfied wolf just before it went for the jugular. Guests were standing up, trying to see the commotion while several guards were almost upon her. But instead of running to the exit, which was completely blocked, she immediately catapulted towards the door near their table at the back of the room that led further into the building. It was a gamble, but Zelda was betting that most, if not all, of the Senator's guard dogs were in the dining room with the guests and not further in. She easily made it through the door and into the corridor and kept running. The hallway was long but it only took a moment to find what she was searching for.

Thank God in heaven that she had worn her boots and not the fancy heels Malon had tried to get her to wear. Her eyes found the stairway on her right and she rushed up the thirteen steps, leading to the second story.

As soon as she reached the top she found herself in another long hallway with several rooms lining the sides. The first door she tried was locked, but the one next to it opened easily.

She could hear the guards barreling through the hallway, and making their way up the stairs. The Senator's voice echoed through the hallway with instructions.

"Get her you _fools_! But leave her unharmed!"

_Unharmed?_ So she _had_ been drugged. For a few terrible moments, she thought she might have been poisoned.

She slammed the door shut before locking it and glanced around the room. It was an office of some kind with two large windows near the back. She heard commotion in the hallway and doors were being opened. The guards were checking the rooms. They had seen her run up the stairs but they weren't quick enough to spot which room she had chosen. A prickle of fear shot down her spine as another wave of dizziness swept over her. Time was running out.

She heard a door open and voices filled the next room. Hers would be next. She ignored the urge to lie down and instead lifted her skirts and grabbed the small Dillinger that had been strapped to her thigh.

The gun only held one shot, but she prayed one shot was all she needed. Cocking the hammer, Zelda waited for the footsteps to draw closer before firing at the door. There was immediately a stream of shocked voices outside the room, and Zelda knew this would cause any guard approaching the door to hesitate, giving her precious seconds. Needing both her hands, Zelda shoved the Dillinger back in its place before searching the room for something durable.

As she passed the large desk, something familiar caught her eye. On the desk lay a piece of paper with a list of names. And to her astonishment, her name was at the bottom of the list. Shouting could be heard outside and without another thought, Zelda grabbed the list and shoved the scrap of paper in her dress before quickly resuming her search.

She found a small iron stand that held a glass vase in the corner of the room. Zelda immediately grabbed the stand, letting the vase fall and shatter into a thousand pieces, before dragging it towards the window. By then, the guards were ramming the wooden door, which was easily splintering under the pressure.

Zelda lifted the iron stand, which was heavier than it looked, and swung it with all her might at against crossed windows. Her desperation gave her strength and it mercifully shattered with the first blow, leaving Zelda to cover her face as pieces of glass flew in all directions. Unfortunately, the door also gave way, swinging open with a bang. There was no time. Zelda heaved herself on top of the window seal, barely noticing the pieces of glass that still clung to the window frame digging into the skin of her fingers. A shot rang out and wood exploded near her head. With one final burst of strength, Zelda flung herself out the window head first, her skirts ripping against the glass as she tumbled out. She felt herself falling, and she had just enough mind to pull in her arms and legs before she hit the ground, knocking the air out of her. She felt herself rolling, as the force of her fall took its toll. She finally came to a halt, disoriented and in pain. She felt herself getting drowsy and knew the drug was taking effect. Forcing herself to climb to her feet took more effort than it should have. Shouting could be heard on the second story and she knew she didn't have much time. She stumbled down the dark alley she had landed in and out into the main street which, regrettably, held few witnesses.

Sweat lined her brow as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Her boots hit the ground loudly as she jogged down the deserted street. Zelda felt as though she would be sick when she heard the sound of men shouting behind her. Being no more than a block away, she knew she was going to be caught.

Without warning, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her sideways into a dark alley.

This was it. She was caught. They were going to take her and do only Din knows what. She felt herself losing consciousness and in one last, desperate attempt at getting away, she swung her fist back as hard as she could. She heard a low grunt and cursing before she finally gave into the blackness surrounding her.

* * *

><p>The first thing Zelda realized when she came awake was that she was comfortable. Although she was still in her itchy dress, she noticed that she was not in some dungeon but in a normal looking room. A bedroom. Her bedroom. The one that Telma had loaned.<p>

Sensing she wasn't alone, she bolted upright and immediately regretted it. Her head felt like tiny needles were poking her brain and her vision was slightly out of focus. Messaging her temple, Zelda willed her head to stop spinning so she can focus on escaping.

"So, sleeping beauty has finally awoke."

Zelda froze. Praying to God that she hadn't heard what she thought she heard, Zelda lifted her head only to have her fears realized. A pair of sky-blue eyes stared directly back at her from the corner of the room. He was sitting in a chair leaning forward, elbows on his knees and looking completely relaxed.

Zelda immediately reached for the small stand next to her bed and opened the top drawer. It was empty.

"Looking for this?" She glanced over and saw her precious revolver held casually in Link's hand.

"I thought you might feel that way, so I took the liberty of protecting myself. Hope you don't mind Sheriff."

Zelda snarled, before lifting her skirts and pulling out her Dillinger to aim directly at his head.

Link's smile disappeared.

"Damn."

Cocking the hammer, Zelda growled, "You've got ten seconds to explain to me why you're here and why I shouldn't blow your brains out."

Link stared calmly at Zelda, hands clasped and elbows on his knees. He hadn't moved since she pulled out the gun.

"Are you going to shoot me Zelda." As an afterthought, he glanced down her dress before that dreadful smirk appeared once again.

"Although, after a view like that, it might be worth it."

Zelda lined him in her sights. "Nothing would give me more pleasure."

He smiled. He knew she was lying but wisely decided not to voice his thoughts. He also knew her gun only held one shot, which she had probably already used.

"Alright then. What if I told you I knew why the Senator and his thugs wanted to take you alive?"

Zelda stared at him, not sure if he was simply lying to appease her or telling the truth. Before she could speak, Link stood up and made his way towards the window. He eased the curtain back and observed the street bellow. As light gleamed through, it occurred to Zelda that several hours must have passed while she was unconscious. Were they looking for her now? Castle Town was big but not big enough to stay hidden for long. It was only a matter of time.

Zelda lowered her gun, "Alright. Explain it to me."

Link glanced back at her before his eyes returned to the streets down below. "Not here."

Zelda threw up her hands in exasperation. Who was in control here?

"Where then?" she snapped. Link's body suddenly tensed before looking back at her.

"We need to get out of town." Without warning, Link reached her in two strides and lifted her to her feet. Zelda immediately felt a wave of dizziness hit and groaned in protest. Her comatose recovery was rewarding her with a major hangover.

"Sorry, but we need to hurry." With his arm around her, Link walked her to towards the window. With one hand he undid the latch, before swinging the panes open. There was a sudden crash downstairs and fear cleared the last of the fogginess from Zelda's mind. Link swung himself out the window – luckily there was a slanted roof just bellow – and lifted his arms to help Zelda.

"Telma…" She whispered while shaking her head.

"_There's no time,_" Link hissed, before practically pulling Zelda out the window. Link steadied her as her boots hit the roof.

"How did they find us so fast…"

Link was pulling her to the other side of the building, near one of the alleys. Zelda yanked her hand out of his, in annoyance.

"I can walk by _myself,_" she spat.

"You're not fast enough…" Link growled.

"I _am_ fast enough!"

If the situation weren't so serious, this conversation would be laughable. Link threw up his hands in exasperation before turning around and continuing onto his destination. Zelda, determined to be "fast enough," made sure she was always one step behind him.

They heard shouts from below but kept at a steady pace. They came to an abrupt halt on the other side of the bar house, breathing hard from the adrenaline already igniting their senses. Zelda looked below and sucked in at the unexpected height. She had never been fond of heights. Link took her arm again.

"We need to jump," he breathed, pointing to the roof of the adjacent building. Zelda swallowed. There was at least a two-yard gap, maybe three between the two roofs.

" I…"

"Zelda, _please_," he implored, surprising her with his urgent but gentle tone. "You don't want to get caught by them. Trust me. These men are not known for being kind to women."

Zelda, taking a deep breath, nodded in understanding. Link took a few steps back before making an incredible leap to cross the gap, clearing the edge by at least a few feet. He then swiftly turned back and held out his arms in encouragement, stepping just shy of the ledge. Zelda numbed her mind to the fear and quickly readied herself before she could back down. Taking a few running steps she leapt towards the other building. She was amazed to find her feet touching the ledge of the roof as Link's secure arms steadied her. But she had little time to celebrate as she found herself being dragged to the other side of the building they were on. To her surprise there was a ladder leaning against the side. Link clearly foresaw their dire circumstances and planned ahead. Link gestured for her to go first, as he held the ladder steady. As she made her way down, Zelda noticed Link's horse tied to a post in the alley. She swallowed, knowing she wouldn't have time to grab her faithful steed, Salem.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she sprang towards the horse and leapt on with as much grace as she could muster. To her shock Link was already untying the rope securing his horse to the post. The shouting of the Senator's men could be heard and Zelda felt her adrenaline spike. They were close and would soon overtake them. They needed to leave _now_. As soon as Link was behind her, she directed the horse out of the alley before kicking it into a run. The horse, whose name she believed was Epona, gave her no trouble and obeyed her wishes as a result of Links nearness.

People in the streets of Castle Town leapt out of the way as they galloped by and Zelda had to call out a few times in warning. Gunfire broke out behind them and she urged Epona into a full out run, praying the men weren't as good a shots as Link. She led Epona around a tight corner and pressed her towards the outer gate of Castle Town. Unfortunately, the path from the gate to the forest was a straight shot and there were few obstacles to obstruct the careful aims of the Senator's men. The sound of gunfire broke out again and Zelda heard Link grunt in pain as he pushed her head down. They cleared the gate in record time but she knew their pursuers would not quit. Link drew his gun before firing off a few shots of his own. Zelda tried to glance behind to see if he hit the targets but Link quickly pushed her head back in front. More shots rang out and she could feel Link shudder before firing back three more shots. They were now a hundred yards away from the forest edge and Zelda prayed for Epona's remarkable speed to hold out.

_Almost there, Almost there._

A final shot rang out before they cleared the edge of the forest and Zelda could feel Link slump behind her.

"Shit!"

She quickly grabbed his arm and held it in front of her to keeping him from falling. The sleeve of his leather jacket felt wet and Zelda cursed again. They needed to stop but they couldn't. To be caught was to die a horrible death. But Link was hurt and he needed help. Zelda could no longer hear gunfire but that didn't mean they weren't still being followed. Another mile and they would stop, she told herself. Epona's breathing was labored and she was quickly slowing down so she steered the horse off to the right. Having made the trip to Castle Town on several different paths, Zelda knew the layout of the forest better than most and knew of a safe place to hide out. After several minutes of running without hearing their pursuers, they came upon a small clearing surrounded by boulders. It was almost like a cave but without the ceiling. Although Zelda would have preferred a different spot located deeper into the forest, this would have to do. The boulders provided coverage on three sides of the clearing and would obstruct the light of a campfire at night.

Zelda brought Epona to a halt at the entrance of the clearing before quickly swinging down off the horse. Although Epona's exhaustion was evident she still pranced and shook her head in agitation, most likely as a result of Link's condition. Zelda soothed her into stillness before proceeding to gently lower Link, who was barely conscious, from the horse. He had enough mind to hold on to Zelda as she used all her strength to help him down. She held him as he limped weakly into the clearing before practically collapsing onto the forest floor. Zelda tried to help him down slowly but was weak from the adrenaline finally leaving her body and fell with him. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up before proceeding to undo his jacket, which was almost completely stained with blood.

Zelda could feel her hands shaking as she helped Link out of his leather jacket, wincing at the bright red that stood out ever more on his undershirt. Zelda wasn't squeamish but she almost gagged at the amount of blood. After tossing the jacket aside she took out her knife, believing it best to cut the shirt off. Link was lying down now, his eyelids drooping to a close. To her surprise as soon as she began to cut he reached out a hand and laid it atop her upper arm. Zelda leaned in close, trying to hear him. He could hardly get the words out.

"Don't…there's no need…" he rasped.

Zelda took his hand away before quickly continuing her work. Link shook his head and tried to speak again but was met with a stony glare.

"Shut up," she hissed.

Although there was vehemence in her voice, her hands were surprisingly gentle as she cut away strips of his shirt. A small smile graced his lips and he proceeded to let her work although he knew it wouldn't matter. He felt himself fading…

Zelda knew the moment Link lost consciousness and her worry increased tenfold. She was vaguely aware of the puddle of blood soaking into her knees, staining the fabric a deep scarlet. With his shirt cut away, she turned him onto his back and peeled away the last of brown fabric. What she saw made her heart stop. Bullet wounds littered his back and torso. Blood oozed out of the holes like whisky out of a bottle and Zelda felt her stomach twist with nausea. _He should be dead…_

Shaking herself out of her shock she stumbled to her feet before running over to Epona. After quickly searching the saddlebag Zelda found, to her immense relief, the tools and bandages needed for the painful procedure. Closing her mind off to the fact that she was doing this to a living and breathing body, Zelda used steady hands to efficiently dig the bullets out one by one. She knew Link would most likely die of blood loss before anything else, so as soon as she took each bullet out, she cleaned and bandaged the wound before moving to the next hole. She refused to stop and see if he still lived.

After what seemed like an eternity of unplugging bullets from human flesh, Zelda finally finished with the last bandage and sat back on her palms in physical and emotional exhaustion. Again she, she bided her time. She didn't want to check. She didn't want to confirm what she already knew…

Gritting her teeth she turned Link over onto his side and took in his pale, bloodless face. Reaching out her hand, she gently touched his neck and felt for a pulse. For a breath…

And found nothing.

Numbness gripped her and she found herself crawling away from the body to sit at the front of the cove with her back to him. She was vaguely aware of Epona whinnying softly in agitation. Her own breaths came out in gasps as if some inner part of her was itching to escape. Pressure began building behind her eyes, immediately causing her stubborn streak to surface. She didn't want to cry; not for someone she hardly knew.

She wouldn't cry for him. Crying meant she considered him a friend. Crying meant she cared for him. Crying implied that she lost something of value, and Zelda simply couldn't lose anything else she cared about or she'd go insane.

Nevertheless, she was thankful when it started to rain.

* * *

><p>Review review! I live for reviews guys :)<p>

Oh, and I also love hearing your predictions on where this is going, so review and tell me what you think!


End file.
